The electromagnetic touch technology can realize a handwriting function by using an original handwriting, therefore this technology has been widely applied to the fields such as the computer aided drawing (CAD) and drawing production since its emergence, and a plurality of display electronic products are provided with an electromagnetic touch panel, so as to input information.
However, the existing electromagnetic touch panel are generally provided with a back-attached electromagnetic antenna panel. Such electromagnetic antenna panel consisting of criss-cross metal lines is thick and not transparent, so it may only be attached to the back of a liquid crystal module (LCM).
Due to such back-attached structure, there exists a LCM between an electromagnetic touch stylus and the antenna panel in a touching process, so the strength of electromagnetic signal of the electromagnetic touch stylus needs to be enhanced to realize a smooth control, thereby increasing a power consumption of the electromagnetic touch stylus and reducing service life thereof.
In addition, the function of the existing electromagnetic touch product is too simple, where only the electromagnetic touch can be realized, and other types of touch mode are not compatible.